1. Field
This invention relates to control modules in a network. More specifically, this invention relates to a system and a method for a centralized intelligence network.
2. General Background and Related Art
The Internet has become an indispensable vehicle of the information age. Its open architecture, which enables point-to-point communication between network nodes, supports connectivity of any network-compatible device anywhere in the world. The bandwidth capacities of the Internet continue to increase at a remarkably fast rate. However, use of the Internet remains in its infancy, and existing technologies have not fully exploited its potential.
In this time of incremental and revolutionary technical innovation, devices of all kinds—for example, consumer devices, office devices, and industrial devices—constantly become obsolete. Because of such obsolescence, devices are often upgraded, discarded, or replaced at significant cost. For instance, video cassette recorders (VCRs) historically have included a core set of functions, including play, stop, record, and rewind. However, new functions and features are constantly being developed and integrated into new product lines. In order to benefit from such technological advancement, a consumer typically must purchase an entirely new VCR that embodies the new functions and features.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and a method for a centralized intelligence network that assists user devices in providing functions for a user.